


The Three Fate's of Undertale

by TurtleChix



Category: Real world meets Game world, Undertale
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix/pseuds/TurtleChix
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUWSxE8tb9k This inspired me to write this, and also several jokes and talking with others it really would not leave me to rest on the 'what if' someone whom knew vaugely of the game but had not owned or played it suddenly got it. Well.... this monstrosity was spawned.Lets see where this adventure goes.
Relationships: sans/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Fates of Undertale - Random Encounters Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/532684) by Random Encounters, Man on the Internet. 

Sans was staring at his wrist, looking back to the strawberry blonde human whom he Toriel and Flowey sang their song too as for a means to try and help people figure out the game that control their world without spilling too much of what takes place. _ Well.... Excluding the part about his brother... _ but aside from that everything else is mostly left to the person's choice to decide if they chose to spare or kill everyone.

“... Um.. why did you handcuff my wrist to... your wrist?” He asks feeling confused as he stared at her. They had not had someone do something like this yet half of the people are just stunned silent. While the other half if it were not for his ablility to teleport back into the game would likely of tried to hurt them the three of them. Needless to say he is highly stumpted by this human's actions.

“.... I have heard of the game before, read the wiki and stuff on it too mostly because I did not have the money to buy the game for myself in the past. I did not expect someone to gift it to me and... well with how you are all here I realized half way through that this game somehow has access to your world. I don't know at the time I figured if I can figure out how to make it so you do not disappear if you disappear after the song is done maybe it can break the cycle and help lead to freeing not just you three but everyone else that is still in there, and yeah this was probably dumb this whole handcuff thing I am not even sure if it will work but if it does it is worth a shot right? I just... I could not let you just go back in after knowing that your all really real without trying to do something to help break the cycle.”

The room becomes silent again as he stared at the human before turning his head to look at Toriel whom is holding Flowey's pot seeing how surprised they looked before looking back at the human. Flowey then hissed, disbelief in his tone as he addressed the human. 

“Why would you want to do that? That may not even work god humans are such idiots!” He scowled at the flower, wondering why they were forced to have him as the 'dark' path part of the song. He would rather have Chara even if they are not evil until after the geno route. They are at least a bit more tolerable.

“I don't care if it is idiotic. I have to try. And if it does not work then I will have to just find another way. Nobody deserves this as their fate not even you Flowey!” He looked back at the human when she stated that, noting how her eyes gained a very determined gleam to them. 

“Nobody deserves that. Everyone has the right to see the stars, feel the warmth of the sun. Live life. Even if you all disappear I won't stop until a way is found to make all of you have the chance to be truly free. I'll even try and find a way to make it so you are not trapped as a soulless flower. Even if everyone has it bad you have suffered the most out of this. This fate of.. of.. being trapped in a world that is bent for others entertainment is not right. And I will find a way to shatter that fate!”

“Your.. your soulless Flowey?” Toriel questions sounding surprised. Sans turned to look at the flower prince, watching to see if he is going to admit it; or stay silent and dip into his pot to avoid answering. 

“Yeah ** _Flowey_ ** you wanna talk about your soulless state? And whom you were before when you had a soul?” he said in a taunting manner. He could not help it as much as he knows that whom Flowey was before was a decent monster. He just can't help but feel annoyed by him while he is in this state.

Flowey, unsurprisingly to him at least, looked alarmed and like he guessed instead of answering, he dipped into his pot to hide. Sans let out a huff shaking his head, though he was not expecting the glare that came from Toriel causing him to sweat slightly. How was he to know that would trigger Toriel into protective mode somewhat.

“Um… anyways you guys hungry or thirsty? We can go outside it is a pretty day. I don’t live in town so nobody would really question anything. If.. you end up not staying long you deserve to see the surface.” His attention was transferred back to the human. His mind going blank as he processed this. They had never.. Thought of doing something like that. 

‘Would.. It be right to do so? When everyone else has not been able to still trapped in the game that is the access point to our world.’ He let his gaze fall back to his wrist. It would be so easy for him to get out of this predicament. Then just grab ahold of Toriel while she has a hold of Flowey and leave. But if he did that… would the human just grab ahold from their desire to help them? Resulting in them being taken with them.

“I suppose that I would not mind having some tea my child. I thank you for your hospitality.” Toriel spoke and he felt some happiness come off the human he was bound to. He was not really paying attention to what was being said now as he followed the human to the kitchen. His soul having conflicted emotions stirring in it causing him to frown. 

‘Why am I not feeling opposed over the fact the human possibly being dragged in with us? They would not survive if anything they would end up being trapped in the endless loops too.’ He let out a puff of air as he pinched the bridge of his nasal bone with his free hand. Exhaustion getting to him making him long to just take a nap. He blinked in surprise when a bottle of ketchup was held out to him.

“It has been a while since I looked at the wiki.. You like ketchup right? If I am wrong or this is weird I’m sorry I just… I want to help. Even if the means to do so is kinda.. odd. Ugh I’m just making this even more weird.” he stared at her. Mild amusement fills him at how her cheeks puffed out a blush on her face as she shuffled in place. Papyrus would probably like her a lot.

“It’s fine, tibia honest it is kind of refreshing to not have people freaking out from our appearance. Most would either try and attack before we can get a word in edgewise or well…” he trailed off as he took the bottle of ketchup and took a swig of it. Allowing the taste to roll around in his mouth before he swallowed looking at the bottle having a thoughtful expression. It was not a bad tasting ketchup. Did not taste to be store bought which was interesting. Though if it have been made by a monster or a magic user it would have much more of a kick but still not bad. 

“O-oh! Well I am glad that you get the chance to have a reprieve. I truly mean what I said though. I really want to help. I… know what it is like to feel trapped. Not to the extent you or others you know do but something like that is... Not right. You all deserve so much better.” he glanced over to them. Wondering what they meant by that but decided to not read much into it. If somehow they are able to stay in contact or something he might ask later but for now he will just let things be.

“Yeah I believe you. What is your name? Unless you want to be called human the entire time you have us here. I am not opposed but it would be nice to know the name of a new pal. I mean all we are given is the name that gamers go by before we appear so unless you want us to call you Equilibrium… sure does _ add _ up to a _ solution _?” He asks his grin growing into a smirk, his sockets crinkling in the corner. He was rewarded with an amused expression, watching as she began giggling sheepishly as she worked on finishing preparing Toriel’s tea.

“Haha well… Honestly my name is kind of ironic given the situation. Least my first name. It’s Liberty. But I prefer Libby. Don’t ask why it’s my name my parents were surface level patriots… Very hypocritical surface level patriots.” she let out a huff as she scowled a little, tone sounding bittersweet.

“Don’t get me wrong, they were not the worst people in the world. I just ended up not being the type of daughter they wanted. They expected a Miss America model type. I just did not fit that role… They both kind of have been badgering me to pick up becoming something other than an illustrative author. I just wish they’d accept me for me and not try and mold me to fit into their puzzle. I’d rather find the puzzle I fit than force myself to change to fit in one I’m unhappy in.” He tilted his head as he listened, drinking at the ketchup before giving out a hum.

“I mean, you can’t help being who you want to be. At least you have a clear goal of what you want you could be bumming off of them or other people.” He offered out to which she gave a sigh and shrugged. 

“I suppose that is true. But they don’t see it that way. They see it as me failing to meet their expectations and game plan they set up for my life and don’t want to accept that I just… have a different idea of what it is I want… anyways sorry for just offloading this on you I usually don’t get out much so I am kinda rambly. Having too much coffee has not helped either probably.” he just shrugged glancing away. Unsure what to say as he took another drink of ketchup before putting the cap back on it and setting it on the counter. Muling over his thoughts, he decided to use his magic to to help out with the tray which now has tea on it.

“It’s fine, sound like you have a lot of pent up emotions and you need to rant about it. So I don’t really mind. I probably won’t really say much about mine since you said you had read wikis and stuff. Saves some work for me.” He responds with a wink. He noticed that Toriel and Flowey seem to be outside, taking advantage of the ability to be on the surface. His eye lights dilate a moment, though he is not aware of it; taking in the view of the outdoors. 

“Well to be fair I may have read the wiki but it does not mean it is one hundred percent accurate. I am sure there are things that go on that are not in game that could be talked about if you are comfortable with doing so… You okay? You look to be a bit overwhelmed.” Flustered his face got painted a pale blue as he waved it off.

“Yeah.. yeah I am fine just… it really is a pretty day outside… I wish Paps could see it he’d really enjoy it.” His expression softens, picturing his brother probably enjoying the sunshine. Or sparing with Undyne. Though he doubted that Libby would be able to free them from the confines of the game, it did not mean he did not hope that one day there would be a way for true freedom. Sighing he opened the sliding door.

“Tori your tea is done. _ Spice _ really nice. I’m sure that your going to _ Clove _ it.” He said moving his fingers causing the teapot to pour the tea into a teacup and floated it over to her. His grin widened at the queen’s laughing at his puns as well as Libby’s joined laugher. Of course it was always a plus when Flowey ends up shrieking cause he can’t get away from his punning. 

“Oh thank you. _ Aloe _ be sure to take my _ thyme _ with it.” 

“Oh My gOd!?! PlEaSe StOp!!!” Flowey screamed out, making the other three all laughing in amusement. Much to his dismay. Sans could not help relaxing as he felt a sense of peace settle over his bones. Sighing he closed his sockets. Perhaps it will be a good thing to spend time here, at the very least to give him something new to dream about once he and the others are home again.

  
  
  
  
  


Afterall, who says that one can’t have a new dream every once in a while.

* * *

Libby smiled while she was fixing dinner with Toriel and Sans, Sans mostly making puns but he did use his magic to help sometimes due to one of her hands not being easy to move. Being cuffed to his wrist and all. ‘I probably should have thought that through. Awe well.’ She hummed softly as she taste tested the food.

“Mmm! Tastes like it’s ready. You guys want to eat outside? I think the sky is clear enough to see the stars while we eat.” She asked, heart feeling full and happy. She truly hoped that she would be able to help them, though she would be lying that it now is for more selfish reasons than when she first handcuffed Sans to her. She had gotten to attached, yes even to Flowey. Despite his flaws deep down she felt he was a good person, even if he can’t see it.

‘.... I don’t want to be alone again.’ She blinks at Sans whom was waving his hand in front of her face. She did not realize that they were already outside. She smiled sheepishly sweating a tiny at the concerned expression he was giving her. ‘Ah that is rude of me oh jeez.’

“Sorry got lost in my own thoughts… Was wondering if things are successful and are able to find out a way to free everyone how they would all be housed. I have a lot of land and as long as my grandparents' graves are not disturbed I would not mind everyone building a town here. Though I am also hoping I could help keep you all safe from the government… Humanity can be real jerks at times.” She puffed out her cheeks a moment. 

“Don’t want you guys to be free from a digital prison to be trapped someplace else where there is no loads or resets to change things for everyone's benefit.” She looked over to Flowey whom scoffed. 

“Please, on the off chance which is highly remote that we could ever possible get free into this world what makes you think you could protect us. If anything they would probably experiment on you as well as everyone else. Such as the way with humans and what they do not understand. Would be better off just killing everyo-” Flowey is cut off when his face is covered in blue magic, likely Sans’s, and is shoved down onto his plate getting smothered in the sauce from the meal which was cooked.

“Little _ weeds _ should just shut up and eat their food.” Sans stated his left eye light having a glowing magic smoke trail leaking out from said socket, other void of an eye light a scowl on his face as he glared at Flowey in annoyance. Toriel sighs shaking her head before looking skyward before she smiled expression soft.

“Even if we are not able to be free I thank you for allowing us to spend time with you. May not be the stars or surface of our world but this is nice. I just wish my children were alive so they could see it.” Libby glanced to Flowey whom was giving Toriel a conflicted look, face covered in sauce. She could not help a soft sad smile as she looked to Toriel resting a hand on her arm. She was not going to tell Flowey's secret but she would try and comfort her.

“I am sure where ever they are they would not want you to not be sad. They probably from where their souls are at rest have been watching and when the time comes for you to rejoin them one day I am sure that you will never be separated again. Until then live your life to its fullest. I am sure that is what both Asriel and Chara would want.” She watched as Toriel teared up to be quickly surprised at her scooping her arms, Sans kind of being pulled from his seat in the process laying on the ground blinking also surprised.

“A-ah sorry my friend. I forgot that your _ linked _ at the moment.” Toriel said punning with a flustered tone in her voice. Libby could not help a grin as she laughed smiling widely looking down from where she was at towards the skeleton monster sporting a owlish expression. Amusement shining from her golden amber colored eyes.

“Eh, least in getting _ floored _ he gets a great view of the stars. Right Sans?” She asked her grin growing wider as Flowey groaned in dismay. Sans’s surprised expression turned to amusement as he laughed before giving a wink. 

“What can I say, it truly is a _ pine _ view from down here.” She couldn’t help laughing even more when Flowey screamed out profanities into the air. Despite Toriel’s ‘mom glare’ she was giving. Sans chortling along with her from where he was lying, not making it easy to regain her composure.

“Oh sure laugh it up! I hope you all die laughing you _trashbags_!” Flowey hissed out almost venomously. Libby shot the flower an amused look. Smirk growing as she let out a happy hum. ‘This boy needs lots of hugs. Though I am sure he would bite me if I tried. Awe well.’

“I mean, if I had to die I would rather die with laughter and a smile. Least I can say I had a _ blast _ when I went out.” She said with a shrug, snickering when Flowey let out another shriek before retreating into his pot. Well that was fun while it lasted.

“I believe it is about time for some sleep. I have a guest room set up. It is the first door on the right when you go down the hall.” She said omitting the fact she was considering getting a roommate, glad she had not sent out advertisements yet. “When your ready to get some sleep you can go ahead and head in. Hope the bed will be of a proper size.”

“I am sure it will be adequate thank you child.” Toriel said with a smile, though Libby missed the teasing look in the goat boss monsters eyes that was directed towards Sans whom seemed to suddenly get flustered. Toriel scooped up Flowey’s pot heading inside, leaving her and Sans alone.

“Sans you okay with sharing my room with me I uh… I would uncuff you but um…” She trailed off as she got out of Toriel’s hold helping the skeleton rubbing the back of her neck. ‘I really do not want to risk the moment your uncuffed you guys suddenly disappearing. Least that is what I want to say. God I sound like such a creep just thinking this!’

“It’s fine. I know you are just doing what you think would help to prolong our going back. Honestly, I've never been out of the game for this long it's… nice. Even if the game eventually decides to drag me Tori and the _pest_ back. I’m glad to have been able to meet you. The only thing that would make it better is if I could have shared this with my brother. He would have probably liked you.” He spoke calmly having a sad smile as he looked up at the night sky. Chewing her lower lip she thought quietly until an idea popped into her mind. She took out her phone, getting Sans’s attention having a bright smile. 

“Well if you do end up getting taken back into the game you want a picture to take with you? I mean I did say I would try to find a way to get you guys all out even if you suddenly disappeared with Toriel and Flowey, you and everyone else… But you can have a picture to keep in memory of your time here.” He blinked in surprise then grinned chuckling. 

“You know what… that is not such a bad idea. Hehe I got just the idea of where it can be taken.” he states causing her to wonder what he meant before he took her hand and teleported. She looked down, her eyes widened as she squeaked out startled when she realized they were up high in the air, standing on top of a pretty large floating dragon skull.

She blushed flustered when he let out an amused chuckle scooted closer to him away from the edge of the skull. She gave him a neutral expression but does not complain to much. After all not like this was something everyone got to experience. It was actually kinda amazing.

‘... I wish this could last forever, you three here and just making something that will pull everyone out. But knowing my luck I will be alone again and left to try and figure it out myself.’ She thought closing her eyes sighing calming her nerves before putting her attention to her phone fiddling with it getting the camera setting one. 

“Okay, you ready Punny Bones?” She asked giving him an amused expression, pleased that she got a surprise blush from him as he nodded. Grinning she scooted closer turning holding the arm not cuffed to him out to take a selfie with him. Once the picture was taken, she could not help but feel a tiny bit of joy as she admired how good it turned out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Her soul filled with joy at finally having friends. And determination to not lose them if she could help it.

* * *

Sans was upset. Though it did not show on his face or in his eye lights he was wishing that he was not forced to be the neutral party member when it came to this message to the game players. ‘Least I would have been blissfully unaware of everything that is out here… no not everything. Just one thing. Her.’ He glanced to her face as she admired the view as his gaster blaster drifted back down to the ground. Admiring how her eyes were filled with wonder and delight.

‘Sure we are not going anywhere at the moment but that does not mean we won’t be pulled back. And when we do I likely will never encounter her again.’ He looked down to her hand that he was still holding when he had initiated the teleport. The one where their hands were cuffed together. His hold tightening a fraction as he withheld a solem sigh. 

‘I don’t want to let her go… and the fact that I’m feeling like this is scaring me if I am being completely honest. Even more so is talking about it and making her change her mind and distance herself. What’s.. What’s wrong with me?’ He noted that they were at ground level now, so he slid off Nebula giving the skull a pet before helping Libby down.

“That was amazing Sans, though next time I’d appreciate a heads up.” She said trying to keep a serious tone and failing her expression full of happiness. He smiled as he watched her give Nebula a pet, quickly being amused at her surprised expression when the skull started to let out a rumbly purr.

“I’ll try to not surprise you to much if it is something having to do with heights.” he said letting out a yawn feeling tired, though nervousness biting at him remembering that he will have to lay with her in her bed due to them being cuffed together. ‘Get yourself together. It is not like was are going to be doing anything but sleeping.’ he scolds himself giving the floating skull another pet.

“Got to get some sleep pal. Maybe if we are still here I will let you and some of the others out to explore tomorrow okay?” He gave the skull a sympathetic smile as they let out a whine before he sent them back to the void. Glancing over to Libby he cleared his voice hoping he was not blushing or betraying his awkward nervousness.

“So, um. When we get to your room is-is there uh.. If you need to change I-I can just turn around or something um...” He said trying to force himself to remain calm. If worse comes to pass and she picks up on what is going on with him he can always just redirect with puns not like he has not before.

“Naw to be honest today was my lazy day. So I dressed in something I knew I did not have to worry about sleeping in or not. I um, do not think I have anything you could change into comfortably that is so if your fine with your outfit we can just get into the room. My bed is pretty spacious so you won’t have to worry about me crowding you.” He did not say anything though he visibly relaxed, glad that at least for the night he would be off the hook for an awkward situation. 

“Okay. Lead the way then Milady.” He said in a playful tone of voice giving a wink and a partial bow gesturing with his free hand towards her home. It caused her to give out a mildly amused snort and a wide grin.

“Oh my what a charmer and a gentleman…. Er.. Gentleskeleton? Eh. Either way I am the furthest thing from a ‘Milady’. Anyways lets head in before it gets to late and I end up sleeping in well past noon. Got a deadline to wri-” She began but cut herself off as they both heard Flowey shriek and saw two flashes of light. 

Sans was tense unmoving, wide awake and alert as was Libby beside him. Neither of them needed to go in to know that they had been sent back to the game by force. An orb floated out of the house spurting the human he was linked to to grab ahold of his hand and bolt into the opposite direction forcing him to start running as well. He felt his soul hammer rapidly as he tried to run through in his mind the chances they will be able to stay away from it long enough to figure out how to get rid of it if it was even possible. 

He frowned, not seeing any way that would be possible as he stopped forcing her to stop as well. He watched her turn around looking at him with wide eyes panting. He felt awful that he was going to do this, especially since she seems really determined to help him and everyone else trapped in the cycle of a game.

“Sans, what are you doing come on we have to get as far away from that thing as possible!” He just shook his head, forcing a casual laid back smile on his face, even though it does not reach his eye lights. He gave her hand a squeeze as he sucked in a breath of air.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. I have to go back. It was great to be able to be out here. But it is time for me to go. I am sure you are wanting to keep your promise but.. That thing makes it obvious that it likely will not let there be any permanent solution. It would be better to just.. Give up before something worse happens. Like you or someone else getting hurt or killed.” He internally winced at the monotone tone his voice was having, as he had tried to get her to accept this. Not wanting her to suffer greatly.

It did not have the desired effect as she shook her head expression hardening, looking very much like the kid when they are highly determined to succeed in whatever they wish to accomplish. That determination can be a blessing to those that have it but can also very much be a curse.

“No. I ** _refuse_ ** to let it happen. There has to be a way. You and everyone else deserve to be happy Sans. Free of the constant loops and free to experience everything that humanity takes for granted. You do not deserve this fate Sans not you nor anyone else! Please let's just try to get far enough away so we can find out how to get rid of it. I know that there has to be something.” He looked away from her, feeling conflicted as he was unsure if they really could do anything, or it would just prolong the inevitable.

“Liberty I-I can’t risk it. I can’t risk you being hurt. I’m sorry but this is how it has to be.” he said as he let go of her hand and summoned up a bone attack breaking the chain of the handcuffs teleporting away some distance closer to the orb. He looked back as her heard her shout for him. 

He gave her a sad smile seeing her try and run before looking towards the orb expression hardening. ‘It’s okay. This is just how it was meant to be. It is just better for everyone if I don’t fight it.’ He thought to himself smiling widely, as glowing blue colored tears began to roll down his cheekbones. He ignored how his soul was letting out sounds of distress, knowing deep down he did not want to leave even as he was giving in. ‘It was rather foolish of me to start to have hope that maybe there would be a way to change this fate. Least now I truly know that there is no escape.’

He grunted as he felt a force collide into him causing him to look back and see the human he was trying to spare clinging onto him. He tensed up eye lights shrinking to pinpricks as his sockets widened in alarm. Just what was she thinking!?

“Libby let go. It’s not safe.” He stated trying to get her to release him as the orb began to glow brightly. He felt her shake her head as she clung tighter burying her face into his back. 

“No! I’m not going to let go. If you are not going to try and figure it out out here I am going to go with you.” He stilled hearing her statement. He sighed closing his sockets lightly gripping at her hands, feeling her tremble as she shook against him. She was terrified, but despite her fear she is not giving up. 

“.... Please.. Just give up. I did a long time ago.” He spoke softly trying one last time to get her to change her mind. Not knowing what would happen if she was dragged into his world with him. Not really wanting to know in case she would somehow get erased or worse her soul being harvested from her body.

“I can’t give up Sans. It is not in my nature to.” He hears her respond causing him to give a dry chuckle, he managed to turn himself around and wrap his arms around her holding onto her tightly as he could without it causing her to hurt. Looking up to the sky he smiled sadly as he silently bid the stars farwell moments before the orb flashed as bright light and everything turned dark.

“SANS! GET UP IT IS TIME TO GET STARTED ON OUR SHIFT AND RECALIBRATE THE PUZZLES." He hears the sound of his brother’s voice coming from the other side of his door. Opening his sockets he blinked as he looked around his room, soul quivering as a sense of dread and worry filled him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“She’s…. Not here”


	2. Chapter 2

Groaning Liberty shifted from where she was laying on the ground. ‘Mental note, never encounter that orb ever again…. Now.. where exactly am I?’ She forced herself to sit up, registering that she was not in the ‘start up’ area of the game. She was in the area at the end of the ruins which meant she was just a door away from the snowy area of the underground.

“.... well this is going to be fun. I am nowhere near dressed for such weather… least I did not spawn in the snowy biome otherwise I would be a human popsicle before I could even find Sans.” she sighed as she thought about what she could try and do. 

It was likely Toriel has already left to go and make her rounds, Frisk is likely up in the beginning area with Flowey as we speak too. The game according to the playthroughs would not take very long for the tutoriel to be completed, but with how everything seems more natural sized and not pixel sized it could add more time before she Flowey and Frisk get here.

“The question is should I gear up and shove off before they get here or wait and try and convince Frisk to stay here while I go through the underground instead… Knowing how Frisk is depending whom is controlling them if they are being controlled at all this time it likely would be a futile effort. I think it would be better if I gear up and traverse the underground before they do so that it will be safer for them. Least the part from Snowdin to just before the barrier.” She spoke aloud to herself, mostly to physic herself up to be able to get started.

With this in mind, she made her way through the corridor and up the stairs, looking around cautiously before going to Toriel’s room in hopes to find an outfit that will be able to fit her over her current outfit so she can stay warm. She frowned realizing that Toriel’s clothes would be too big. Sighing she rubbed at the back of her neck before putting back everything how she had found it leaving the room.

“I can’t be here when either of them appear. I better get going and hope that Sans is close by so he can port me someplace warm and I can borrow things that will be closer to my size. And insist that he takes me back to the area things start so I can make the path safer for Frisk when they come through if they are here too.” She quickly went back the way she came empty handed for her effort pausing as she stared at the door, hand playing with the half of the handcuffs she had on her wrist still.

Would Sans still have the one on his wrist and if so will it allow him to remember her? Or will he not remember her at all and just treat her as a normal human that somehow appeared before Frisk had. She also found herself wondering what her soul type was. And if the actions she is doing will result in her death. She shook her head pushing down those thoughts as determination flowed through her as she shoved the door open emerging on the other side.

  
  
  
  
  
  


She is filled with regret as she swiftly became _ chilled _ to the _ bone _.

* * *

Frisk was feeling kind of worried. They should have come across a save star by now. It had been an outrageous amount of luck that they had the muscle memory from their past times through the underground that they had not been hurt by anyone. In a way they are glad that they had managed to convince Chara not to kill anyone this round to be able to just do the path that leads to everyone being able to get to the surface.

“_ Frisk I don’t like this. I know your thinking about it too there should have been a save star by now. There should have been a save star in the room just after the Flowey encounter. Something has happened to cause a change. What if… what if someone fell down here before us or something that has the ability or something. _” Frisk mentally sighed when Chara stated their concerns, but was grateful that Chara was at least on the same page. 

They had wondered that too. But if that were the case then the ruins should have already been cleared. And Mom would have not been there to stop Flowey from attacking them. ‘Perhaps someone fell elsewhere in the underground? I mean who is to say that the ruins is the only place a human could fall in. Just cause most humans fell in the ruins area did not mean there wasn’t more holes down here from the surface.’ 

Keeping their thoughts to themselves they placed the required G in the spider webs for some spider cider and some spider doughnuts. Feeling like they were going to need as much healing items as they could possibly grab to insure their survival, the faded ribbon they found tied into their hair. They were determined to carry onward. Even if they no longer had their ability anymore they were confident they can go through the underground without dying.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Least they can finally keep their promise to Sans in that there will finally be no more resets. And for that they are grateful.

* * *

Sans sighed from where he was in Papyrus’s hold, blush still on his face from his brother asking about the cuff on his wrist and dodging questions on if he was trying to impress someone to be his _ datemate _. Least the antics had helped him keep his mind off of wherever Liberty’s whereabouts and her well being for the moment.

‘I hope wherever she is she is okay. I would even settle for her to be stuck outside the game in her world verse the other outcomes I was thinking that might have happened.’ He smiled amused when he brother set him down and dusted his jacket to get the snow off of it due to his brother’s speed walking to get him to his station, though much earlier than usual. 

‘Eh, better get ready for the kiddo to appear. Wonder if they will be one of the good kiddo’s and not a kiddo that gets a bad time or causes suffering from neutral runs.’

“Thanks for the lift Paps. See you a bit later when you make your rounds back in this direction.” He said shoving his hands into his pockets before giving his brother a fond happy smile. Grateful to have someone as cool as him to be his sibling in this accursed loop they go through on a daily basis.

“OF COURSE BROTHER! NOW PLEASE TRY TO NOT LOAF ABOUT AND IN CASE YOU SEE SOMETHING BE SURE TO SEND ME A TEXT SO I CAN COME BY AND CAPTURE WHAT EVER HUMAN DECIDES TO APPEAR NYEH HEHE HE!” He chuckled as he watched his brother bolt to recalibrate his puzzles one last time before turning preparing to settle into his station to nap a bit before the kid appears knowing he had some more time then froze.

His sockets widen as he saw someone approaching the bridge, making out physical characteristics that could only point out to be one person. He reflexively teleported over and caught them when they fell forward, relief and panic swirling in a chaotic storm within his soul. On one hand he is very happy that she is physically all in one piece, on the other he did not like how her skin is very pale, almost white shade and her lips having a slight tint of blue. 

“S-sans I-I” he shushed her when she tried to speak, lifting her up and holding her close. His expression softening as he forced himself to calm down. ‘Got to get her to someplace warm she is clearly not built for cold weather nor is she even dressed for it.’

“It’s going to be okay Libby I go you. Let’s get you warmed up.” Sans spoke in a soft tone just before he teleported into Grillby’s bar, in the back kitchen area knowing this would be the best place to be; the warmth to help her recover faster. He glanced to the door to the main bar knowing that most of the royal guard would likely be at their shifts right now, though he did not think it would be wise to just pop in there with her. But that meant Grillby probably was not super busy. He just hoped that he would not mind to much for him popping in back here… again. 

‘Least this time I am not drunk off my skeletal rump. Will have to ask Grillby if he could watch her for me while I wait until the time passes that Frisk would come through the Ruins door. I will have to grab ahold of the kid and Paps and get them to the house followed up with picking Libby back up from here… if everything goes well that is. I am just lucky she was not passed out somewhere or worse. Stars what if this causes her to get sick or....’ He came out of his thoughts and looked back down blinking when he felt her shift in his hold, her expression looking to be super tired.

Her complexion looked better showing she was warming up which was good, but he did not expect it to be putting her to sleep. Though it did make sense. Given how she had not slept yet and the adrenaline from being dragged into his world probably has worn off. On top of the fact Grillby’s place is always toasty and comforting like a plush blanket.

“Tired?” He asked in mild amusement as she nodded with a hazy gleam in her barely open eyes. He gave a quite snort as he shook his head. ‘There is not a bed in here to rest her on and there is no way I am leaving her to rest on one of the benches in the bar… I guess I could leave her in my room it will be easier that way. Keeps me from having to talk to Grillby about why I am here I suppose. Now I just have to make sure she has enough blankets on her to keep her warm while dealing with Frisk and Papyrus.’

“I am glad your warmed up now at the very least. Hang on I’m going to take you somewhere to get some rest.” He gave as a warning before he teleported again appearing in his room. Looking around he frowned at the mess but pushed it back for now. He has to make her comfortable so she can rest and then go so he can catch Frisk and his brother before things get out of hand.

He walked over to his bed and laid her down, smiling when he saw she had already fallen asleep. Shaking his head he gathered up available blankets and covered her in them. Looking to his window he closed the blinds to keep nosy monsters from peeking in, on the off chance Flowey knows of her being here in order to try and keep her safe.

“Okay, I think that is everything… Better head back now before things get suspicious.” he muttered to himself, glancing back down to Liberty as she rested in his bed. He smiled warmly as he leans down giving her head gently pet, tucking a strand of her strawberry blond hair behind her ear. 

He turned standing up straight teleporting away back to his station to wait. Tapping his phalanges against the wood his mind buzzing with energized anxiety ridden thoughts. He hopes that whatever happens now, he will be able to do what ever he can within his power to keep things from blowing up in his face. Truly, despite everything he just wants everyone to be safe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And also to not lose his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo two chapters in one day! *felt bad for leaving this classic Sans in a angsty situation so in order to not have a bad time nightmare facing off against a pissed fictional character when I sleep and dream tonight I made this as a appeasement*


End file.
